For a variety of reasons, social media is an excellent source of information. In some cases, mining user-generated content for sentiment analysis is a great way for companies to keep up to date with how consumers are rating products. In many ways, customers are the best functionality testers, and the discussions of customers on chat forums and other social media sites provide great insight into how consumers view products. Many times consumers post about problems or functionality defects of products on social media, as opposed to submitting a formal complaint to the company that produced the products. In this sense, social media may allow a company to obtain feedback about problems associated to products in a more timely manner than waiting to hear about problems through formal complaints.